Gakuen Alice Chapter 123
Title- On the Path that Lies Ahead Date- November 20th, 2009 Volume 21 Previous Chapter → Chapter 122 Next Chapter → Chapter 124 Synopsis Yuka goes to the Z organization to put a stop to the evil deeds of the ESP. Tono wonders why she chooses this, because of Z's boss being a clone of the ESP. Tono is cut short by Noda who suggests to go back to the present, but Mikan tells him that she wants to see more about the past and her mother to decide to run away with her. The time changes and they hear Z's boss saying that he knows Yuka came to steal his alice, but tells her that the ESP will gain the most benefit if that happens. He asks Yuka to join Z, even if their goals differ and that she will be backed up as long as she doesn't betray them. Shiki explains to Yuka information he received from Kaoru about Z's boss's origin. He is a Miscalculated Clone meaning that he is a son of a clone of the ESP and since the bond is not strong there is rebelliousness. Yuka, learning this, thinks about the ESP and his impact on her, saying that she doesn't want to join to Z. Shiki fully understands and reminds her that he has promised to be by her side protecting her. Yuka hearing this apologizes for complaining, because it was her choice to tread this path. She decides to join Z to fulfill her promise to Sensei and Kaoru. Noda says this all of the past that is needed to be seen and asks about returning to the present. Mikan decides to leave with her mother and as a farewell gift Tono gives Mikan his alice stone, which everyone follows. Mikan looks at Natsume who points at her necklace showing the red alice stone she found and remembers the alice exchange legend. The group then return to the present, but the HSP's office is empty and trashed for some reason. Referbacks Trivia New Characters *Z's Boss- the boss of the Z organization and the son of a clone of the ESP. New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions *Where is everyone and why is the HSP's office trashed? Memorable Moments *Mikan is given alice stones from her friends who wish her good luck in the outside world with her mother. *Natsume points to her necklace which holds his alice stone. The one she found chapters ago. Quotes ﻿ *(Yuka)- "No matter what happens I will cut off the evil chain of misdeed that the elementary school principal has created..." Kaoru sempai *(Yuka to Shiki)-'' "..NO! forming an alliance with that man's clone-- No way...! No way! Definitely......!"'' *(Shiki to Yuka)-'' "For you to further sacrifice yourself, I will let myself be covered with dirt. Despite whatever it is I have to sacrifice, I will protect you..."'' *(Yuka to Shiki)- "Sorry for complaining, forget what I said a while ago..... I will accept the offer. ''join the Z organzation ...even if it means we would wallow on mud, I want to fulfill my promise to Sensei and Kaoru..."'' *(Yuka)-'' "This time I will just look ahead..."'' *(Tono handing his alice stonet to Mikan)- "Up until now, for sure there have been different stones that had protected you and your mother... so hold on to this one too. with this-- Go and protect your mother well." Category:Chapter